In recent years, LEDs have been used as light sources of lighting devices. Since LEDs have a longer operating life and generate less heat as compared to incandescent light bulbs or the like, a plurality of LEDs can be used in connection. For example, it has been proposed to form a band-like light source assembly (an LED module) by connecting a plurality of LEDs by a thin plate-like conductor (Patent Literature 1).